Herb Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Herb Cookie is an Epic Cookie that was released alongside a number of other cookies for a big winter update at the end of November 2016. He is accompanied by his Pet, Herb Teapot. Skill Rain Jelly and Sun Jelly will appear at a given interval. Collect Rain Jelly to fill the Raindrop Gauge. When the Raindrop Gauge is full, no more raindrops can be saved. Collect Sun Jelly to bring out the Sun. The Sun uses the collected raindrops to turn regular and Bear Jelly into Sprout Jelly. Level Up for more frequent Rain and Sun Jellies. Magic Candy Creates beautiful Flower Jellies amidst Sprout Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Flower Jellies. Story Warm like the sunshine and fresh like the scent of rain, Herb Cookie will ease your mind when you're feeling down. Herb Cookie was made of fresh, nutritious organic ingredients, which may not be to everyone's taste. On rainy days, Herb Cookie keeps himself dry with a leaf umbrella while listening to the sound of falling raindrops. On warm days, Herb Cookie enjoys the sunshine together with his favorite plant. This Cookie treats all living things and each and every moment as precious. He believes that the little things in life that make you laugh or cry are to be cherished, just like a ray of sunshine after the rain. (God of Grape Juice) There is no other god on Cookie Olympus who likes parties more than the handsome God of Grape Juice, Herbonysus! (Herb Tea Barista) Welcome! Would you like a cup of tea? How about chamomile? Or perhaps jasmine? (Herbology Geek) Looks like Herb Cookie is your new lab partner. He seems really into herbology. Also, his smile makes the flowers bloom. Strategy Focusing primarily on his Sun and Rain jellies is very important, as missing even one can spell a heavy loss in points. Using an enhanced Mini Magnet Robot can be useful if it can be timed well, and if the player is truly confident, they can attempt to miss Sun or Rain jellies to delay the ability effect until a more opportune time arises. In Breakout, using Herb Cookie in areas with large chunks of only small portions of jellies or none at all is highly unrecommended, as he won't be able to use his ability to any real effect. Statistics Loading Messages New * Hello there, welcome to my garden. General * Make the world green! * Dazzling. * I see a sprout! * What a beautiful day. * Want to photosynthesize? * Hello, Mr. Sunshine. * Let's plant a tree together! * Hello, little sprouts. * How's the weather today? 1vs1 Race * How about a friendly competition? * What a day to run! * Oh, hello there. * Come out and run with me. Tired * I need some rest... Lobby Daily Gift * Tap * You're as dazzling as the sun! * Hello there. I grew these herbs. * You're an amazing friend! * Compliments always warm the heart! * I like to listen to the rain. * Herb tea is so relaxing. * It's hard to take care of something old. * Where should I plant all these sprouts? Gift *This will be a new home for one of my little sprouts! (Given Blue Bottle) *I hope it grows big and strong! (Given Sun-kissed Herb Seedling) *Thank you. (Neutral) *Um...Not sure if I can put this to any use... (Given Ancient Pet Egg) God of Grape Juice General * Ah, the fragrance of fresh grapes..! * I have prepared the finest grape juice! * May your harvest be always rich! * Party like Herb Cookie! * I like this party! * Life is party! 1vs1 Race * Please, have fun! Tired * No fun.. Herbology Geek General * Looks like I'm your herbology lab partner! * Have you heard about the oldest tree in the world? * Shall I help you with your homework? 1vs1 Race * Do you like plants? Tired * I feel withered... Relationship Chart * Fairy Cookie: A faithful friend of nature! * Matcha Cookie: Not easy to approach, but she does like plants! * Millennial Tree Cookie: Will my sprouts ever become as big and strong...? * Carrot Cookie: Love and devotion are what every plant needs! Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement changed from reaching Escape Level 12 to reaching 2-2 of Breakout Episode 1. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Unlock requirement changed from "Reach Stage 2-2 in Breakout Episode 1" to "Reach Escape Level 16." Trivia * Herb Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "Never, never ever pluck flowers! T_T" ** This is a mistranslation of his Korean message, which was him attempting to say he does harm to plants, but being unable to bring himself to do it even in a joking fashion. * Herb Cookie's God of Grape Juice costume is based on Dionysus, the Greek God of Wine and Grapes. ** He and Lemon Cookie are the only two Cookies to dress up as Greek gods. *Herb Cookie's Herbology Geek features a baby version of his standard outfit's plant. *Herb Cookie's plant appears to be a generic type of succulent. *Herb Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thank you for the cake!"